


childhood daze.

by arurun



Series: once again daze. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagerou Project, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/arurun
Summary: "was it all just a dream in the haze?"Being stuck in a loop time and again doesn't come off without scars. It's subtle and hard to notice, but they're definitely there. It's up to their new big brothers to help them out of it.
Series: once again daze. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. crashing in.

**Author's Note:**

> super short shorts about some of them going through ptsd after all they've gone through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Crashing in and breaking you to bits, that truck heard a scream a little bit too late."**
> 
> \- Heat-haze days, English translyrics by Jubyphonic.

“Hibiya?”

Tetsuya walks his brother to school. There’s a practice match today at Teiko and Hibiya thought he’d go watch. Tetsuya finally made it to first string, after all-- can’t pass the chance to see him in action.

“I- I’m fine.”

He’s not.

They usually live in a pretty condensed neighbourhood, with little cars, no traffic lights because it’s a small street, and as a seven-year-old Hbiya didn’t need to venture too far out.

So this was probably the first time he’d ever come across a road in the main street. 

(A car honks. Tires screech. Someone screams.)

The traffic light turns red. Tetsuya stops walking, holding out a hand as a precaution for Hibiya to stop, too. It’s unnecessary, though, because Hibiya’s already stopped walking nearly ten paces back.

Hibiya shuts his eyes, crouches down, and tries his best not to cry.

(The world spins. The sky turns red. The heat haze laughs. The cat stares right back.)

Tetsuya lifts him up, resting Hibiya’s chin on his shoulder as he sniffled.

Hibiya clings.


	2. growing in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"As I lie and pass 'em by, I feel they're growing in my mind. Again today I'll smile at all the little pieces in the game."**
> 
> \- Night-tales Deceive, English translyrics by JubyPhonic.

“Shuuya!”

Kano’s hands were wrenched back from the sink. Ryouta’s hands burned, his grip tight and his fingers hot.

No-- the cold one was Kano. Was Shuuya. 

“What were you doing?” Ryouta demanded, almost angrily, and his eyes are wide, his breath was ragged, his face panicked and framed with sweat. 

Kano’s still in a daze, slowly coming out.

And he realized-- the door was supposed to be locked, now it’s broken and torn open. It was sunset when he came in, now it’s completely dark.

(How long had he been here?)

The red-stained sink. The mad, shivering cold that was his only saving grace in the face of the insanity eating him right out. The pain of knowing that if he willed it, no one would ever know anyways.

What was he doing?

“Sayuri-nee! Bring the first-aid kit-- don’t ask why, just hurry!” Ryouta was barking orders at the stairs, hands firm on Shuuya’s wrists in case he tried anything else. 

His fingers were red and chapped and trembling from the cold. There was a cut on his palm… ah, he scratched that this morning on that bench.

This was nothing he couldn’t hide with his powers. Yeah, that was his intention, wasn’t it? So why could Ryouta see it?

“Shuuya, look at me,” and he was stern, he was angry, he was scared.

How long exactly, had Kano been in the washroom, locking himself to morbid self-pity, drowning himself in the cold?

“I’m fine,” Kano said, because deep inside, he knew that Ryouta wouldn’t believe him anyways.


End file.
